Common Chems
This is a list of common medicinal and recreational drugs in the galaxy. Many of these are not truly "drugs" but a medicinal solution of a chem and a nanofluid of some sort. Virtually all of these are rather addictive. Yes, even dexalin. You can get addicted to dexalin. *'Alkysine' - aka: Mentats, Juice of Saphoo; neurostimulant. Improves cognitive ability and reaction time. Highly addictive. Regular use can permanently eliminate cognitive disorders. *'Antiperihol' - aka: Yuck, Bugout, Spaceacillin. Intensely effective antibiotic. *'Benzocyatizine' - aka: Detox, Gene Clean, Rehab. Induces an immediate cessation of active genetic revision or chemical dependency. Accompanied by 24-72 hours of gross discomfort. Extremely mild doses of benzocyatizine are usually sold at bars as hangover cures. *'Bicaridine' - aka: Bicard, Buffout. Pain relief and supplementary adrenaline. *The Black Pill - A blend of tailored antibiotics and antifungals administered far and wide by the Plague Monitors. The exact recipe that goes into a run of Black Pills is customized for the local population and constantly evaluated and adjusted to prevent the spread of Necropathogens. *'Corbomite' - aka: about a billion different things. Does nothing. Corbomite is entirely inert and cannot be processed by the body. Some posit it never exits the body either, making the current trend of corbomite as placebo somewhat concerning. *'Cryoxadone' - aka: Blue Pills, Ice. Stimulates bodily regeneration when in the system at extremely low temperatures, standard cocktail for cryofreezing to offset cellular damage. *'Dexalin' - aka: Gotcha Pills, Possum Pills, Getaway. Enter into a conscious, convincingly deathlike state. Bloodflow is entirely stemmed in this state. Essentially, you're a fake zombie. *'Ephenphremicin' - aka: Supersonic, Vampire Dust, 'A Time Crisis'. ''Induces paranoia, hyperalertness, and extreme hyperactivity. Typically induces severe fever as well. Some chase it with leporazine; this can cause the heart to explode. *'Femulfoxazine''' - aka: Bliss, eXistenZ, Glee, Nu-X. Similar to the ancient substance "MDMA". Creates a sense of emotional closeness to individuals, heightens sensory input, otherwise heightens mood extremely. Also causes involuntary muscle spasm and its 'comedown' is marked by a prolonged depressive state. *'Hyronalin' - aka: Rad-X, RadAway; anti-radiation treatment. Both cures rad sickness and can serve as temporary resistance to radiant energy. *'Imidazoline' - aka: Cateye, Peepers, Clear Eyes. Heavily regulates pupillary response. Numerous other ocular effects, commonly used to mask other drug use or see better in low-light. *'Inaprovaline' - aka: Oxy, Oh-Two. Available in pill, chewable tablet, or gum. Super-concentrated short-term oxygen supply. For the lifetime of the nanosupply, also recycles carbon dioxide. Remember not to breathe out your nose. *'Kelotane' - aka: Skin. Applied topically, dramatically accelerates dermal regeneration and reduces blistering and swelling. Great for burns. Ingested, induces watery diarrhea. *'Leporazine' - aka: Joe Cool, Iceman. Induces Omni-223-esque low body temperature. Does wonders for a fever, or for fooling thermals. *'Monafinil '- aka: Wakeup, Breakfast. Simulates a normal eight hours of rest with a single dose. Rest is still required by the body; monafinil only effects cognitive clarity. Multiple doses in one eight-hour period are a terrible idea. *'Psiotrylidine '- aka: Gateway, Mindmeld, Dictator, Nightmare Juice. Typically injected into the back of the neck. Lulls the brain into a dreamlike malaise, making telepathic intrusion easier and increasing the potency of its effects. Very rare and very illegal. Has no effect on individuals whose brains are over 50% artificial. *'Psilocybin' - aka: Shrooms. ''Induces parasthenia, elevated pulse, pupillary dilation, and a distorted sense of the flow of time, as well as some hallucinations. Mostly harmless. ''Mostly. *'SyCo' - psychic suppressant/stimulant. See parent article. *'Tihkalymer - 'aka: Metatron, Nebula, Angel Snot, The River-Man.' '''A polymerization of several tryptamines that disperses once in the bloodstream, the mixture acts as a paralytic, muscle-relaxant, and most of all, intense hallucinogen. When introduced intravenously or intramuscularly the effects are near instantaneous, when ingested or inhaled onset is delayed by up to an hour and the catatonic hallucinatory state can last as long as a day. The tendency to experience a sense of universal peace and connectedness has led to it’s evaluation in correctional facilities as a behavioral moderator. MedNote: When administered to true psychopaths, it tends to permanently convince them that they are god. Commonly causes runny nose or more unfortunate side effects due to paralysis.. *'Tricordrazine''' - aka: Tricord, The Shot, Stims. Geno-neutral biomaterial and nanofluid solution, promotes rapid muscular and skeletal regeneration. Highly restricted. Brutal on the immune system, rarely given without antiperihol and leporazine. Category:About Category:Terminology Category:Mechanics